Only Memories
by Girly gril
Summary: You are in the 11th grade and is 16 years old. You and Kagome have been best friends sence you can remember, but when things get bad at your house, will Kagome be willing to show you gher deepest darkest secert? Read and find out. O yeah this is my frist.
1. Only Memories

"Get your ass up this instant young lady!" You heard this loud voice say in your head as you were sleeping. "I leave for work in an hour, and my laundry hasn't even been put in the wash yet! " "Your slaking ! "And your father will put an end to that when he gets home! 

"Yes mame' I'll get to it right away! " You knew what that meant for you when he got home. More beatings. She then walked out the room and to the Kitchen. You jump out of bed and put your working clothes on. Your outfit was very ugly. You wore short black pants and a baggy white shirt. The shirt had a little brown dirt spots on it and had a couple holes in it. You walked over to the mirror. Your face had a bruise on it from last night. You forgot to wash a fork and was punished for it. You looked at your self. You always had bruises and was always trying to come up with excuses for them at school. You friend Kagome knew about it though so she helped out a lot. You pulled your long hair into a ponytail. You tucked in the front part of the shirt to make it a little cooler. You had almost forgot it was Saturday morning, and that your little brother wound be back from basketball practice an hour after she left. And that he usually wanted to have cartoons on as he eat lunch. You then walked over to the kitchen and prepared lunch for the little brat.

"I'll be back around midnight, and I expect to find this house spotless by then." And you better be in your position, and you better be awake this time! Understand!" she asked evilly.

Yes mam'e I understand."

"O yeah and tell Chad that I love him, okay?"

Yes mam'e.

You cold never understand why you were the one who had to do all the chores all the work and all they had to do was live. You hated your life.

"Why does father and mother only love Chad?"

"Why is he so special, besides the fact he has straight A's and is on the basketball team he really isn't all that special." you said out loud to your self. "I have straight A's and I would be on the wrestling, volleyball and softball team if it wasn't for the fact my parents hate me. All of a sudden you hear the door slam from the living room, your run to see what it was.

There you see your little brother standing in the hallway. 

Why isn't my show on!" he said real mean like.

"Because Chad your home early and it doesn't come on right know."

"I don't care!" I told you that ever day when I come home from practice my favorite show will be on when I open the door!" Didn't I say that?" He asked, already knowing what you were going to say.

"Yes sir, you did" 

' you have been slaking a lot lately, maybe I should just call dad and let him know what's going on."

"NO!" Please little brother don't be so rash!"

"Rash?" Who said I was I going to be rash, Dad is the one who is going to be rash on you when he gets home!" He then began to laugh as he walked over to the phone and began to dial the numbers on the refrigerator. You just hung your head down in shame. Other older kids don't beg there younger sibling. No other person has to go what I go though everyday. You said this in your mind of curse wanting for your brother to get off the phone. When he finally did you pretty much already knew what to do.

"Dad said that he'll be home around 4:00 to deal with you, and that you needed to be in the position when he gets hear. I told you not to mess with me . You really should have just got my show on when you had the chance." He then grabbed the sandwich on the counter and went to his room. You looked at the clock to see how long you had till your mean dad got home. It said 10:00am. You then walked over to the wall closest to the front door, and faced the door and put the broom in your hands and held them straight out. You put your feet exactly 5 inches away from each other. You leveled your head with the peep hole on the front door. You stayed like that till your father got home. You dozed off a couple times, but that was nothing new. When your dad finally did get home looked into his eyes. You could tell he had been drinking. You quickly got a glance of the clock and it said 10:30pm. He walked in to the kitchen and put his briefcase down on the counter and walked to his bedroom. You stared to shake a little for you knew he had been drinking and he rarely does that, but when he does he goes off on every thing and every one. He then walked back out.

Do you know how much work I' m missing because of you!" you looked down in his hands and saw the thick leather belt.  
I asked you a question!" he asked as he grabbed your neck. He lifted you up off the ground, cuz he was so strong.

No sir." you could barely say.  
He dropped you, and you hit the ground really hard. Holding your throat you managed to ask

Why the hell did I get stuck with the worst and ugliest people in the world?" you yelled out o him the best you could.

His face turned from red to blood red as he began to hit you with the belt. Harder and harder he hit you. You began to cry, but just a little, you were almost use to it, the only difference from all the other times is that he was using a leather belt. You managed to stand up and run to your room. You quickly locked the door behind. You instantly heard him yelling and banging on the other side of the door. You looked around the room to see if you could find anything to hit him with, but instead you saw that your window was open. You grabbed a couple pairs of clothes and some food you had been hiding in you room and jump out the window. It was only a 1 story house so it wasn't that far from the ground. You then ran out towards the city. You knew exactly ware you were going to go. 


	2. Only Memories 2

You ran down the street for what seemed to be an hour. When you finally arrived at Kagomes house, you rang the door bell over and over again. After a couple minutes she answered the door.

"What are you doing here this late?"

And why are you bleeding?" o NO! Don't tell me!" Come on in, just let me tell my mom that your staying the night." She led you in the house and sat you down on the couch. She then walked into her mothers room. She walked back out with 2 blankets and a pillow. "You can sleep here on the couch for tonight." "Tomorrow I'll get the matters out and you'll sleep there." "When the weekend comes I'm going to take you to met some friends of mine, and you'll stay with them till your 18 ,and old enough to live on your own." "That way your parents will never find you, and you'll never have to worry about that again."

"Thanks Kagome. I don't know what I would do with out you" " Don't mention it grl, you know I'm always here for you." "And the best part about you staying with my friends is that I'll be able to see you all the time, even on week days!"

"Really!" Where do your friends live?"

Well that's the crazy part so listen closely."

You listen to everything she said as if your life depended on it, because basically it did. You mouth widened as she told you about this InuYasha character and Songa. Miroku, and Shippo. She told you about Naraku, Kanna, Kilala. She even told you about Kikiyo. She told you everything you needed to know before you met them.( If you don't know what I'm talking about then you need to start watching the show, You really don't know what your missing. It comes on at 11:30 central on Adult swim. That's on Cartoon network. It also comes on at the same time Monday thru Thursday.) You just looked at her not knowing what to say. She notice this.

"What you don't believe me?"

No I believe you, I jus don't know what to say."

"Don't worry you'll meet them all on Friday." With that you to turned over and went to sleep. 


End file.
